At present, lithium ion secondary batteries commonly use a winding assembly structure, where the manufacturing technology is relatively simple for low-capacity batteries. In the research and development of high-capacity, high-power lithium ion batteries, the use of a stacking-plate-distribution structure has started to overcome certain shortcomings such as the long electrode plates, the high winding difficulty, and the small area for heat dissipation. However, the actual manufacturing technology in using this kind of battery structure is relatively complex, difficult to operate, and the product yield needs to be improved. In addition, with the increase in the capacity and volume of the batteries, the safety problems of these batteries are widely recognized and taken seriously. Because batteries would experience drops, vibrations, and other large forces of shock, if the batteries' electrode core moves, damages to the positive and negative electrode plates can happen. This can cause interior short-circuiting of the batteries, and further initiates a series of safety issues such as the heating and explosion of the batteries. China patent CN2433737 disclosed a type of lithium ion power batteries using a stacking-distribution structure for the electrode plates. The two ends of the electrode plates of the batteries are connected and fixed by stainless steel boards or nickel boards. Although in using this kind of structure, to a certain extent, it has some improvements; however, its manufacturing technology is still complex. The weight of the connecting and fixing parts are comparatively large, the raw material and processing cost is very high, and under heavy duty mobile situations, this device is still difficult to be affixed onto the batteries' outer shell, bringing about potential safety problems to the battery. Therefore, it is therefore desirable to have a novel battery structure for holding the electrode cores that is safe and easy to manufacture.